You're Here, You're Gone
by ApplesandAlways
Summary: When Ziva and Tony are taken captive, they finally admit their love for each other. But once finding out that the kidnapper was Ziva's sister Tali, how does Ziva handle it? And how does she handle Tony's memory loss of confessing his love. RATED M!


You're Here, Your Gone

One shot

"Tony, hurry up!" Ziva exclaimed annoyed.

"I am coming," he said walking around the corner of their hotel room. "Why are you in such a rush?"

"We came here to do a job. Do you really think Gibbs would be pleased to know you were taking a break?" She challenged.

Tony closed one eye, thinking. "Probably not."

"Let's go."

They took the elevator down to the main floor of the hotel, and walked to the car. Tony moved driver side.

"You sure that is a good idea, Tony? Have you ever driven in London?" She asked.

"No, but I am sure I can."

She opened her mouth slightly. "Fine," she said with a light sigh, knowing it was pointless to fight. "But if you crash, you're paying the bill."

"Fine," he said swiveling his head lightly.

They got into the car, and began driving to the dinner where they were supposed to meet their informant. Once they arrived they walked into the nearly empty dinner, and sat down for coffee. The waitress walked up to them.

"'Ello, my name is Darlia," the waitress introduced. Her long curly blond hair thrown up into a messy pony tail, and her English accent was strong. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Two cups of coffee," Ziva said with a smile.

"-And we were wondering if a Maureen came in," Tony added.

Darlia raised her eyebrow. "Maureen? Are you sure?"

Ziva brought in her eyebrows. "Yes."

"Alright," she said. "Give me a second. She is not here but she gave me here number for you guys showed up." Tony looked at her curiously. "I don't know, that is just what she said."

"Okay?" He said, confused. Darlia walked off, and Tony looked to Ziva. "That is weird, don't you think?"

"What is?"

"That she has to call her?"

"Perhaps she wanted to make sure it was only us here," she suggested.

"I guess that is possible, but it just doesn't seem likely."

After a few minutes Darlia came back with two cups of hot coffee. She set one on both sides of the table.

"She says she is on her way, and that she will be here in a minute or so. You know Americans are the only reason we carry coffee," she said.

"Is that so?" Tony question.

"Well, yes. We are English, we drink tea," she said with a smirk and walked away.

Tony looked over to Ziva as she put creamer into her cup. Her stirrer slowly turning in her hand. "Are you okay?"

Ziva looked up to him. "Yea, just thinking."

"About… Life."

She tilted her head slightly. "About Ray, and how I should have seen it coming."

"How could you have seen that? I've told you none of us could have seen it," he reminded her.

"I know but you were not sleeping with him…"

"No, that would be awkward," he commented.

She smirked lightly at his joke. "Tony, I am serious. I have loved so many times, and had my heart broken just the same. Is it really worth all of the pain?" Her eyes filled with deep emotion, and she rested her hand down on the table.

Tony reached out and touched it lightly. "It is to find the right person." She took in a deep breath, and starred into his eyes.

Just as she opened her mouth to say something, she closed it and took her hands back. "I have to use the rest room," she said softly, and let out shaky breath. She got out of the booth, and quickly walked to the bathroom, but not before hearing Tony call out her name. She ignored him, and shut the door behind her. She leaned against the door, and took a deep breath, letting her head look down. She rubbed her hand lightly.

'_Why am I acting like this?'_ she asked herself, as her finger traced where Tony had touched her. She moved her head back to rest on the bathroom door, and forced herself to stop playing with her hand. There was a loud bang that rang from the dinner. Ziva turned quickly and opened the door.

She looked out and saw the waitress lying dead on the floor. Ziva pulled out her gun, and slowly walked around the bar. She saw Tony with his head fallen on the table. She heard a single footstep, and turned quickly brings her arm up to see the closed hand coming at her. Instead of blocking what she had thought was a punch, she felt a long sharp jab in her forearm. Within milaseconds she felt warm liquid travel trough her body, and a few seconds later she collapsed to the ground as the whole world around her turned black.

When Ziva opened her eyes she was surrounded in a dark room, with the only source of light coming from high up near the top of the extended ceiling. She felt chain around her ankle and sat up. Her eyes followed the chain to nearly two feet in front of her where it was chained to the cement floor. She saw another chain bolted to the ground, and she looked up. Tony propped against the wall, unconscious, in front of her.

"Tony," she said scrabbling over to him. He did not flinch. She tapped his face lightly, and gained no response. She checked his pulse, which was faint. A small breath pushed out of her mouth, and she slapped him hard across the face. His eyes jolted open, and he grabbed his face.

"Ow," he exclaimed, and looked up to her. "What the hell was that for?"

"Be glad you're alive," she said. "We've been kidnapped."

"What?" He asked, and looked around.

"No Tony, I just like chaining us to the ground in empty warehouses," she said facetiously.

"I knew you had a fetish," he joked. She glared at him.

The door opened with a loud clatter, and they heard footsteps that made them look up. A woman with pulled back pitch black hair and pale complexion looked at them. Her face was cold, and heartless. Four overlarge body guards stood on both sides of her.

She nodded, and two men unlocked Tony from his shackles. They gripped him under his arm, and dragged him away from Ziva. They threw him harshly onto the ground, making a loud cracking noise. Ziva flicked, and a loud scream of pain burst from Tony.

"Who do you work for?" She asked unfeelingly with a thick Russian accent.

"I am not telling you," Tony spat. One of the mans strong hands collided with Tony's abdomen making him hunch over. Ziva retained a sob within her, and another his hit his back making him fall forward.

"I will ask you one more time, who do you work for?" She repeated, flipping him over.

"Mumms the words," he said smiling lightly through his pain.

She smirked lightly, and turned to a guard standing by her. "He is pointless, kill him," she said in Russian, leaving Tony confused. But Ziva understood, and so did Tony as the man pulled out a large cooking knife. He moved over to Tony, and leaned into him as Tony laid on the floor in pain.

"No," Ziva cried out. "Please don't, don't! Don't hurt him!" She pleaded in Russian.

"Wait?" She told the guard. "You know Russian?" The woman asked Ziva in the womans natural language.

"Yes, please don't hurt him. I will do anything," she pleaded.

"Anything?" She repeated, and stepped closer. "You love him?"

"No," Ziva stated.

"You do." She tilted her head. "Come on say it."

Ziva looked over to Tony, who had no idea what they were talking about. The guard still had his knife to his throat waiting her next command. She knew she must do as the woman said or Tony would be dead.

"I love him," she whispered softly in Russian.

"Tell him," the woman said.

"What?"

The woman turned to her guard. "Cut his chest, slowly," she told him in English. The guard smiled and ripped open his shirt. Slowly he started cutting Tony just over his heart.

"Please stop!" Ziva pleaded as Tony yelled.

"Tell him!"

Tony cried out again as the blade cut into his skin. Tears now ran down Ziva's face. Her choice was to tell him, or watch him die, a price to far for her to risk. The woman was to far for her to fight, and even if she could Tony would die and the guards would be after her.

"I love him!" She screamed in English. "I love Tony! Please just stop!"

The woman nodded, and the man stopped. Tony rolled his head to look at Ziva, nearly all coloured was drained from it and his eyes were confused.

"Tell him again."

"I love you," Ziva said looking at Tony. Tony watched her eyes for sincerity but it was hard to see through her worry.

"Now that is out of the air," she said with a bit of self satisfaction out of something that clearly had been held a secret for so long, and torturing both of them. "Who do you work for, and I will spare his life? Deny me and I will make you watch as I, personally, kill him, and then kill you."

"NCIS," she said, knowing she did not have a choice. "I am Special Agent Ziva David, and that is Special Agent Tony DiNozzo."

The woman nodded, smiled, and turned. The men dragged Tony back to his shackle, and they all left without another word. As soon as the door shut Ziva moved over to Tony. She looked at the heart now carved into his chest.

"Oh god," she whispered observing it.

"How bad is it?" He asked her, wincing in pain. He leaned into the wall.

"Bad. Very bad," she said observing it. "I am so sorry-"

"Why? You saved my life! Though it was odd how you did it, you did. I would rather have this pain, then be dead."

"Me too," she whispered. "How is your shoulder?"

He moved it slightly, and winced. "I think it is broken."

"Hand me your shirt," she instructed.

"What?" He asked.

"Just do it."

He lifted himself painfully, and took off his shirt. Ziva took it from his hands and ripped the shirt in half.

"What the hell! That shirt was $300!"

"Why would spend that much on a shirt?" She asked, surprised. He kept silent. She leaned into him and wrapped the cloth around his wounded chest. She took the other unused half of the fabric and leaned him forward. He winced harshly, and she tried to be as delicate as she could. She wrapped the fabric under his arm, and brought it to his opposite shoulder. When she finished she was leaning only 3 inches away from his face, with her knees between his, and her fingers still lightly on the knot. She looked into his eyes.

"Do you mean it?" He asked, reverting back to earlier.

"Mean what?" She asked.

"That you love me," he continued. She moved away from him, and sat on her knees still between his legs.

"Tony, I only said it because she forced me to. If I hadn't said it she would have killed you," she fought.

"You didn't answer my question," he told her.

Ziva looked down and bit her lip. "I can't," she whispered.

"You can't what? Love me?"

She looked back to him. "I can't love you, I couldn't tell you, and I can't betray Gibbs like that."

Tony's face became soft. "Can you betray your heart like that?"

She skewed her head lightly. "Can you?" She asked him.

He lifted himself off the wall, and tried to conceal that he was in pain. He raised his good arm, and wrapped his hand around the back of her neck. His lips pushed to hers forcefully, and she melted. Her hand reached up to his, and kissed him deeper. Her lips ventured freely over his, freely and guilt free. She tilted her head into the kiss, and pressed her body against his, wrapping her arms around him. He gasped in pain, and unwilling pulled away as a reflex.

She looked down at his chest, which was now only an inch from her. Both of their breath was heavy.

"Sorry," she apologized remember his wounds.

"It's fine," he told her. Her put his finger under her chin, and made her look back up to him. "It's more than fine. A little pain for you is worth it."

She smiled lightly. "You've put up with a lot of pain for me, Tony."

"It's still worth it, because I cannot imagine a life without you," he said softly, and kissed her tenderly. He opened her mouth, and explored it wildly. For a few seconds she fell into his touch, but she pushed him away lightly as his hand reached into her shirt.

"We can't," she said looking into his eyes.

"Why not?"

She brought her eyebrows together. "We are being held hostage for one. Secondly, you are badly injured…. Just not here."

"What if here is all we have?" He questioned.

"We can't," she repeated.

"Ziva." His hand ran through her hair. "What if we die?"

"You me to have sex with you and feel bad the whole time because I am hurting you?"

Tony then dropped the subject. He knew it was possible they might die. He didn't know if they were going to make it out, but he did know that she wouldn't sleep with him. He leaned back in for another kiss, at least getting the affection he could until they died.

Hours passed before the door opened again. Tony had fallen asleep on Ziva's lap, trying to relieve the pain from his other shoulder. He opened his eyes as the door clattered open. The Russian women came back towards them.

"Stand," she instructed them. They complied. But as soon as Tony stood fully, he flung his uninjured arm up, and hit the woman across the face. The man closest to her tackled Tony into the wall. A loud crack echoed through the building as Tony's head hit the wall.

"Tony!" Ziva scream as the action occurred. She now looked at his unconscious body on the ground.

"Don't!" The woman said, still gripping her face. Surely there would be a bruise soon. "She said don't hurt them anymore, no matter how much we want to."

The guards by the womans side put zip strips on Ziva's wrist behind her, and a guard lifted Tony. They put potato bags over their heads, and realeased the shackles from their ankles. "Walk," she added.

They walked outside to a car, and were put in. They drove took over an hour of silence. When they arrived the guards pulled them out, and into another building. She did not know that Tony had been pulled away. Ziva sat on a comfy couch, and could smell sweet vanilla and cinnamon.

The guard took off the bag on her head, showing Ziva a beautiful sitting room. The walls were white with gold trim, and the couch she was sitting on was a deep red. There was large paintings on the wall, each had to be over 1000 a piece.

She heard heels clicking behind her, and she turned to see a woman with long black hair and same facial features were much like Ziva's. She had on a tight red shift dress, and black heels. Her eyes were dark hazelnut brown, and makeup was dark around them. Her hair was laying in lose curls that fell to her hips. She was no more a year or two younger than Ziva.

She didn't say anything as she moved over to a chair. She sat down, and crossed her legs. She starred at Ziva intensively with curiosity.

"Where's Tony!" Ziva said instantly.

"Don't worry, Ziva, he is getting medical care by my personal doctor," the woman said with a British accent. Ziva assumed she knew her name from her employees telling her.

"What the hell is going on?"

"You don't remember me?"

"No," Ziva said.

"Well, that is a little heart breaking. You cannot even remember your own sister?"

"Tali?" Ziva said as a breath of disbelief.

"I don't go by that anymore. My name is Roxi Polienix."

"You died. I saw you! I went to your funeral!" Ziva exclaimed.

"That wasn't me. I was looking for a way out of that place, and I saw my opportunity. I knew people were coming after to kill me, and when that car blew up I knew I had to. It was a girl down the block that was in the car. I was only in the car for a few seconds, but ran back to get something. Everyone assumed it was me because of my necklace, and no one saw her get in."

"So, you just left me?" Ziva asked surprised.

"I did not want to but our father is a bad man, and he made it so I would have a hit on me. I knew that I had to leave, and I tried to explain to you about father, but you wouldn't listen."

"What did he do to you?"

Roxi looked down. "Do you remember that week that I went to Grandmothers without you?" Ziva nodded. "We never went near her house. I was forced to go into a crawl space to plant a bug. They saw me though, and ever since I have had people looking for me. Father used me, nearly got me killed. When I confronted him he just said to suck it up or he would kill me himself. After that I knew he would, and I knew I had to leave."

"If you knew that, why did you leave me?"

"You were always stronger than me, and I knew would make it. With the state of mind I was in after-" She took a shaky breath.

"After what? After almost being killed?"

"No… Raped-"

"What?"

"The man that would always come over to the house when father wasn't home."

"I didn't know. Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"You and I both know how father would have reacted to that. And I was ashamed, Ziva. You were so strong, as though nothing could break you, and I… I was the girl that was attacked daily." It fell quiet for a moment. "You got out of Mussad."

"Yes. Almost two years ago."

"It took you that long?"

"It was my mind set," Ziva said. "I started working with NCIS for years, but a lot of things happened and I switched back to Mussad. That was until I was left for dead… And he knew I was. But NCIS came for me. I became a citizen of America, and a NCIS special agent."

"Good for you."

Ziva nodded lightly, and tried shifting her still bound wrist. "What do you have to do with this?"

"I didn't intend this, but it happened. I married very young, at 15. I became very wealthy marrying him, and we have three children. Zi is the oldest, she is 17 and I named her after you. Terrance Jr., he is 7. Luna is the youngest, and barely three months. My husband, Terrance, died a year ago, and it was the hardest thing I have ever been through. He knew everything about me, and he really was my life. My soul mate. He was also a duke, hence the house." She smiled lightly. "Right before he died he sent out a team to find out who was still after me."

"You still have a hit on you?"

"Very much so, and now my children are targeted. Zi was kidnapped! I couldn't bare the children knowing the things I grew up to, but Zi was forced to know when she was taken. I apologize for my men taking you when they should not have. They are not suppose to take hostage, or kill." She nodded at the guard, and he took the zip strip off her wrist.

"Can I see him?" Ziva asked.

"Your friend?" Tali questioned. "Of course… Once again I apologize for putting him, and you, in that situation… I just want it to stop, and I don't want any one innocent to be hurt. I have seen so much torture and death, I don't want anymore." They stood, and began walking to the hospital wing of the mansion.

When they reached the wing the saw Tony laying on a large burgundy bed. His eyes were closed, and one hand laid at his side with the other on his chest with a shoulder sling, both motionless. So many wires attached to his body, with no end or beginning.

Ziva looked up to the doctor, and then back to Tony's pale face. Tears swelled in her eyes, and she felt someone grab her hand. She looked over to her sisters face, who was almost just as sad as Ziva's.

"I am so sorry," she apologized. "I never meant-"

"-I know," Ziva cut her off. "You don't have to apologize…" She looked back to Tony. "It's just hard." She broke free from her sisters' grasp, and moved to the doctor. "Is he going to be alright?" she asked with sadness in her voice. The doctor looked at Tali, who nodded.

"He is in a coma," he said. A sharp gasp escaped her lungs.

"Will he wake up?" She barely got out.

"Yes, but he has some brain damage, there is no saying how severe until he wakes up," he informed her.

"When will that be?" A tear rolled down her cheek.

"There is no definite, but I approximate a month or two."

She looked up, trying to hold back more tears. She let out a shaky breath, and pushed past the people in the room.

"Ziva!" Tali yelled out after her. This caught the attention of the maid that was in the long hallway.

"I can't!" She got out, turning to her. "I can't bring myself to look at him like that."

"I understand," Tali comforted. "You love him?" Tearfully Ziva nodded. She wiped her nose and looked at her sister.

"Do you have a phone I can use? Your people probably broke ours," she asked.

"Yes," Tali said. "I have a room set up for you. You can call whomever you need to, and you have cloths and a shower inside… I am not sure if the cloths with fit, but they may Zi has the same figure as you." Ziva nodded.

"Okay," she whispered. A man wearing a black and white tuxedo began walking down the hall.

"Charles, would you mind taking Miss David to the Red Room?" Tali asked her butler.

"Or course not?" Charles agreed, and smiled to Ziva. "Follow me please." Ziva nodded, and pushed her hair back trying to regain composer.

She followed him down the hall, and they turned around the corner to the large entry way. Two stairs divided the sides of the house. As they started up the stairs Charles spoke.

"She must really like you," he said, his British accent just as heavy as everyone's she had spoken to in the house.

"Why is that?" Ziva asked.

"The Red Room was Lord Terrance's mothers, and Mrs. Polienix and the late Mrs. Polienix where very close. Rarely does she allow anyone to even enter the room," he explained.

"Oh," was all Ziva could get out.

"You are not like our usual guest," he pointed out.

"Because I am staying in the Red Room?"

"That, and you don't seem like you have stick up your ass," he said with a small smile. It was something Ziva needed, and she let out a small chuckle. They reached the second floor, and took two more hallways till they reached a door. Charles opened the door, and a beautifully decorated room sat before her eyes. The room was had a deep crimson red paint with accents bits of gold, white, and dark cherry wood in the furniture.

"Here you are," he said allowing her to step in. "Supper will be served in two hours."

"I don't know how to get there," she pointed out.

"I will be back up to show you."

"Thank you." With that he nodded and shut the door.

Ziva looked around the room, and found the old dialing phone on a cherry wood side table. She sad on the bed, and picked up the phone. Carefully she dialed the number she knew had been trying to call her phone.

After three rings she heard his, "Hello."

"Gibbs," Ziva said shaky. How was she suppose to tell him what had happened?

"Ziva? What the hell, I have been trying to get a hold of you for the past two days!" Gibbs shot back.

"Um, well a lot of things happened."

"Did you find Roxi Polienix?" He asked.

"Uh, yea, but she is not who we are looking for, she looking for whoever we are."

"Okay, so now you guys are working with them?"

"I will never work them," she said through her teeth. "Roxi's people… Roxi is Tali."

"What?"

"She faked her death when I was younger because she saw something she wasn't supposed to. Her people kidnapped us, but they didn't know I was her sister… When she found out she took us in, we are at her home now."

"Then why wont you and DiNozzo work with her?"

"Tony is not working," she said getting teary. "He attacked one of the guards trying to escaped, and he hit his head… Gibbs, he is in a coma," her voice was watery.

"Coma?" He asked, making sure he heard right.

"Yes, the doctor says he won't wake up for a month or two."

"Alright, can he be transported back here?" He asked.

"I don't think so, I think we have to stay here."

"Alright, just keep me posted."

"Will do."

"And Ziva," he continued.

"Yes?"

"Be safe." She hung up, being safe had already passed.

The weeks rolled into a month since she had been there. She now had a daily routine; wake up, go down to visit Tony, call Gibbs, and have her food delivered to her room. Every now and then Tali would bring in the food herself, and they would talk. It was the only good part of being here. The rest of the time she most spent by Tony's beside, or in her room.

She had only met Tali's youngest child, because she found out that Zi and Terrance were off at boarding school for their safety. She knew she would meet them soon though, Zi's birthday was coming up and they were throwing the party at the mansion in just over a week.

Ziva had not even left the mansion, only looked out the window. The land stretched out for eternity, and they were probably miles from any form of city. Tali had her men run to their hotel and grab Ziva and Tony's things.

When Ziva woke that Wednesday everything seemed to be different. She went down to the hospital wing, and found the doctor leaning over Tony. He was moving Tony's muscles as he did every morning, so they did not become stiff. The sling on Tony's arm was taken off a week ago, because the only damage to his shoulder was it fell out of joint. His chest wound was also almost completely healed, and was barely even a scab anymore.

"Morning Ester," Ziva addressed the blonde doctor.

"Good morning Miss David, though it is almost afternoon" he said back looking to her. He stepped away from Tony, and grabbed the coffee Ziva had brought for him.

"Any news?" She asked.

"Not yet, but we are going to run some more test today," he told her.

She nodded, and looked back to Tony. "Tony!" She exclaimed as she saw his eyes fluttering.

"Ziv-Ziva," Tony said looking over to her. "What's going on?"

"We were kidnapped," she said sitting on his bed. She grabbed his hand.

"What?" He said, trying to sit up, but he fell back.

"Tony, be careful!" She exclaimed. "You've been in a coma for a month!"

He looked over to her confused. "What? How did that happen?"

"You don't remember?"

"No, I don't remember being kidnapped at all," he said.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Ester asked.

Tony looked over to him. "Getting off the plane in London."

"That was two days before we were kidnapped," Ziva told him. Tears forming in her eyes.

"Ziva, what's wrong?" Tony asked as a stream of tears fell down her face. She covered her mouth with her hand, and pushed herself off the bed. "I don't understand."

She took a shaky breath, and tried to regain composer. "It's nothing," she tried.

"It doesn't look like nothing."

"Ziva," Tali said walking into the hospital wing. Her clean cut dress making a swush sound, and heels stopped when she saw Tony awake. She looked to Ziva, whose eyes were red and puffy. "Oh god, he doesn't remember?" She asked, knowing it was a possibility she was to scared to tell her sister. Ziva nodded, with a quivering jaw.

"Remember what!" Tony demanded, sending his heart monitor into a frenzy.

"You have to leave," Ester told the two women. "You are stressing him, and I need to run some test to make sure he does not fall back into a coma."

They nodded, and left a confused Tony in the room. They went to the sitting room where Luna's lay in a crib beside them. Ziva was crying hard into Tali's shoulder. After a few minutes Ziva pulled away. She looked at Tali.

"Maybe it wasn't meant to be," she barely got out.

"Don't say that, you told me when you kissed him it felt like everything was right… Tell me how that happens when it is not meant to be," Tali told her firmly.

"But he doesn't remember that! I can't just kiss him now!"

"Why not?"

"Because he will think I am insane! He will say no because of Gibbs! When we were lock in there it was different! We were not sure we were going to live! He can't betray Gibbs like that, and neither can I!"

"Even if it means finding your soul mate?" She tested.

"Is it worth the pain?" Ziva asked. Tali fell silent. Ziva nodded, having her answer. "I can't tell him." Tali nodded. There was a ringing that echoed through the house.

"That would be the kids," Tali said.

"Is that what you were coming to tell me?" Ziva questioned. Tali nodded. "Do I look like an emotional mess?" She asked with a slight laugh.

"You look fine," Tali said with a smile. The children filled in. Zi had long jet black hair that reached her hips, clearly her mothers, and a soft ivory completion. Her eyes were an icy blue, another trait from her father. She had her mothers soft features, that were much like Ziva's. She stood tall because of her 8 inch platform heels. She had on skinny jeans, and Rob Zombie band t-shirt on. Her hands were covered with jewelry, and had a large cross dangling from her neck.

Terrance was small, and wearing a red sweater with beige jeans. He had light brown hair but tan skin, and dark brown eyes. It was as though her kids were exact opposites.

They both lit up when they saw their mother though, and formed a group hug. They laughed at the long time they had been departed. Tali turned to Ziva.

"Pardon my rudeness," she apologized. "Zi, Terrance, this is your Aunty Ziva." Ziva smiled at her niece and nephew.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," she said, but they pulled her into a hug, catching her off guard. When they pulled back, they were smiling.

"Darlings," Tali began, "why don't you unpack, and we will go out for lunch."

"Can Aunty Ziva come?" Zi said with a smile. "I would love to learn more about the woman I am named after."

"If she is up to it, she has had a hard day," Tali said, morely asking Ziva if she wanted to join.

"I would love to," Ziva said, she need a little time to think.

She went up to her room, and reached over to the phone. She pondered if she should call Gibbs or not? Did it matter at this point? Would a few weeks for recovery time hurt? Could she use that time to figure out what she would do? She snatched back her hand, and moved over to the wardrobe with her clothes, and put on something other than her pajama's. She put on her make up, and put up her hair. She walked back downstairs. Charles was standing at the end.

"Hello," she said softly.

"Afternoon," he said, looking at the clock to make sure it was. "You going out today?"

"Yes, with the family… I just need a little time away from here."

"But I heard your boyfriend woke up," Charles said confused.

Ziva painfully smiled. "He's not my boyfriend, he is just my co-worker."

"Oh, I am sorry. I just thought that because-"

"It's fine, Charles."

One day rolled into three, and she still had not seen Tony. She couldn't bare face him, and face the heartache. She knew if she saw him, he would know something was wrong, but if she didn't show soon he would know. She leaned against the wall, and took a deep breath. She pushed herself off the wall and walked into the hospital wing. Tony was on the other side of the long room starring out the window.

"Tony?" She asked. Tony looked at her, and then back out the window.

"I don't want to talk to you," he said. Over the past two days he was left with all these questions which could not be answered. The doctor refused to let him leave until his test came back by the end of the business day time today. He could not ask Ziva, and he had been left abandoned.

"Why?" She asked.

He looked at her with amazed eyes. "You really have to ask? I just woke up from a coma! I don't know where I am? No one will tell me anything? I can only assume we are still in London, though I am not sure? You were crying hystically the last time I saw, and then just left me with no explanation! How am I suppose to act!" He yelled.

"I am sorry, I was trying to cope-" she started.

"Cope? Cope with what, Ziva?" He demanded moving closer.

"Tony, please… A lot of… things… happened when we were kidnapped. Words that were not meant," she lied. "You forgot because you were meant to forget, Tony." She looked at him with sad eyes. "Don't make me tell you."

He could see the genuine hurt that was running through her. "Alright… Where the hell are we?"

"Roxi's," Ziva said smally. Tony's eye widened.

"We are in the house of the person were are suppose to be trying to catch?" He asked. "Who is the one who probably kidnapped us!"

"It's not like that," Ziva defended.

"How?"

"Roxi is Tali, my sister…" Tony opened his mouth, but Ziva cut him off. "It's a long story, but short version is she didn't die and is after the same people we are." She smiled lightly. "I know it is odd, but it is so nice to have her back in my life. And I have two nieces and a nephew… If you are up to it, Zi, her daughter, has invited you to a ball on Monday?"

"What?" He question, caught off guard.

"I don't want to go alone," she said. "And you need to get out, and see how you are holding up."

He nodded. "When do we go back home?"

"I don't know," she played off. "We have to wait for doctors allowance," she lied once more.

"Alright." He looked over at her. "Do I have any clothes?" He asked desperately.

"Yes, up in the room." She looked around for Ester. "I don't think Ester will miss you for ten minutes. Follow me." She turned, and began heading towards the Red Room.

"Oh my god this house is massive!" Tony exclaimed.

"She married a duke," Ziva pointed out.

"Ziva!" She heard Zi's defining voice call out. Ziva turned her head and saw Zi walking down the hall. "Who's he?" She asked with her eyebrow raised. Her black eyeshadow surrounding her eyes, and her long black hair bounced in its pony tail as she made her way over to them.

"Tony," Ziva introduced. "He is my partner."

"Pleasure to meet you, Tony," Zi greeted.

"Tony, this is my niece, Zi," Ziva continued.

"Like wise." Tony said.

"Nice outfit," Zi pointed out that he was wearing a hospital gown, and looked to Ziva without missing a beat. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out shopping for your dress, but I can see you are a tad wrapped up."

"Oh no, give me an hour and I will go with you. Where's yours mom?" Ziva said, knowing she had to get Tony back down to the hospital wing before Ester got back.

"She wanted you to take me, she doesn't do well with shopping and me… It is not pretty. I will be in the den." She said walking off.

Tony turned to her. "You two look so much alike," he said.

"So, we have been told by every employee in this building. This way," she said continuing on. They reached her room, and Tony's eyes grew wide.

"I've been shacking in there, and you've been here? How is that fair?" He asked as she moved over to the wardrobe.

"She is my long lost sister," she pointed out. "She feels guilty." She pulled out a full outfit for Tony.

He grabbed his briefs and pulled them on with the hospital gown still on. He took off the hospital gown, and Ziva looked out the window. Tony's eyes found the ripples on his chest, a clear heart.

"Ziva?" He asked, making her look at him. Her eyes instantly fell to where is hand was over his forming scar. "What happened to my chest?"

She looked back up to his eyes, and tried to contain tears. "They tortured you," she answered briefly. "They hurt you, and tried to kill you."

"And you?"

"Me? I stopped them."

He stepped closer. "How did I get put into a coma?"

"You tried attacking one of the men, but you were already so hurt… The man tackled you, and you slammed your head. I froze," she admitted. "Looking at you on the ground like that, I could not move. I felt like I couldn't even breathe."

He starred at her for a few minutes. He moved closer to her, looking into her chocolate eyes. So easily, he got lost in them. He grabbed her wrist, and brought her close to him. Momentarily her mind froze, and her body began to melt into his. She shook her head, and pushed herself away from him.

"You should finish getting dressed, and get you something to eat," she said diverging the situation. She moved to the window. She heard him sigh, and the movements of him putting on his clothes.

"I am done." She looked at him, and smiled weakly.

"Alright. Food."

Ziva had left him in the hospital wing once more to go with her niece dress shopping. He sat at the edge of his bed, racking his brain for the memories of a month ago. There was a soft knock on the door, and Tony looked up. Tali was standing in the doorway. She wore a pastel pink sundress, with direct pleats.

"Well, you look better than when I last saw you," she said walking in. He didn't see why he hadn't made the connection sooner that she was Ziva's sister. She walked up to the bed side. "You broke her heart, you know?"

Tony looked up to her eyes, confused. "Ziva's?"

"Yes, she won't tell you that but it's true."

"Do you know what happened?"

Roxi quickly licked her lips and looked up. "Yes, but I cannot tell you, it is not my place… She loves you."

He did not know how to respond. Could she really?

Roxi saw Tony lean into the bed a little, letting the words sink in. "Oh god, I should not have told you that…" She instantly regretted. "Don't tell her I told you."

"I won't," he replied meekly. "You really think she does?" Roxi nodded. "Why?" He asked himself.

"Who knows Agent DiNozzo?" She said jokingly. The doorbell rang loudly. "I should probably go see who is here."

He nodded, allowing her to leave, and sat in the bed with his thoughts. It would make sense why she had been acting weird. It could explain why she didn't see him for nearly two days straight.

Was the one thing he wanted most in this world, but could never in a million years have, wanting him? Is that what she is keeping from him? What he is forgetting? Was she keeping it from him to preserve her own heart? Or was it because she knows the retaliation?

These thoughts carried him through the next week. Even when Ziva and him would go for a walk in the courtyards, to regain muscle in his legs, he didn't say anything. She still acted differently at times, and would sometimes wonder off into her mind, but he kept his mouth shut. He knew, regardless of the which specific reason why, that she would not tell him what had happened when they were kidnapped. Slowly he would try to get it out of her, but it was evident that she needed time.

Now though, he waited, in possibly the most ridiculous outfit he'd ever been in, for the girls to meet them downstairs. When invited to the ball for Zi's birthday, Ziva had not realized it was a Renaissance Ball until they went dress shopping. Tony was now stuck in itchy tights, and odd fitting blue pants. He was wearing uncomfortable penny loafers, with a matching jacket. His hair was greased back.

He heard footsteps and looked up, his eyes instantly landing on Ziva. If he had thought she could never have been more beautiful, he was mistaken. Her long dark hair with highlights was in a Victorian style do, with her curls pulled back into a pony, and then perfectly spiraled strands dangling from the pony which laid on her uncovered right shoulder. The dress was in matching correlation with his outfit, but in silk. The long skirt drew from the floor to a somewhat dropped waist, and the waist transformed into a tightly binding corset. The corset gave emphisation to her plum breast, but made them look so perfect. The sleeves were all but a mere piece of fabric wrapped around the shoulder. A black lace trimmed the edges of the dress, and black beads fell off the sleeves. Her face was angelic in the light, with soft but powerful make up.

After remembering to breath he stepped out in front of her. He raised his arm, and she intertwined their arms to give a proper entrance. She was now an inch or so below him in height. When the doors opened, the ballroom in the mansion was filled. Ziva and Tony walked in, then Roxi with Terrance Jr., and finally Zi and her boyfriend Erin. Tony and Ziva had escalated over to the corner so others could greet her niece. An hour passed with small talk and introductions to the semi-royal of England.

Tony fumbled with his pocket, having possibly the most expensive thing he ever held in his hand. His mind raced thinking when to present the gift. It wasn't long till music started playing, and Zi and her school mates were on the dance floor. Tony saw this as a perfect opportunity.

"Ziva," he said. Making her overly beautiful face look at him. He moved in closer to her so she could hear her clearly. "I have to give you something." She tilted her head slightly, and narrowed her eyebrows. "I had Roxi send out for it, and I thought tonight would be the perfect night to give it to you…. I mean I know it's not really your style, but I want to show you how much you mean to me, even as just a friend… I have wanted to give it to you for a while." He pulled the necklace out of his pocket.

It was a large diamond incrusted necklace. It was a on a steady chain, and a large pendant laid on it. A diamond was surrounded with smaller red diamonds. It was large, and glistened in the lighting. The diamond itself was probably worth more than the whole mansion they were in.

"Tony," she said with awe. She looked up from the diamond to his eyes. "I cannot accept this."

"Please Ziva, I will not take no for an answer," he said. "I want you to have my most priced possession." She opened her mouth to protest, and he walked around her. She lifted her hair, and he lifted the necklace over her head. "It's called Il Cuore Di Aphrodite-"

"The Heart Of Aphrodite," she whispered, translating the Italian.

"Right," he said as he placed the necklace on her chest. It was heavy, more so than she expected. "It is said that Hephaestus, the god of fire, made it for his wife Aphrodite to show his love for her. When she wore it she saw the most beautiful man as Hephaestus, though he was considered the ugliest god. When she did not wear it she still loved him but became trapped by her power of love for others as well. The stone controlled her heart to control her power, and made her more affectionate to the one man she truly loved."

"I didn't know you were so into Greek Mythology," she barely got out, her mind swirling.

"My Grandmother was obsessed with the ancient Greece, and Rome. I have quite a bit of her jewelry, but this was always my favorite." He said, clasping the back. The necklace fell down her neck. She lifted it, and she could see it was a genuine stone. The stone was flawless but the gold holding the lesser diamonds was tarnished. The chain was as well, but it was clear the chain had been changed over the years.

"Why are you giving this to me?" She asked, turning to him. Her hands still rested on the dense jewelry.

"I wanted to show you to see how much you mean to me. I know it is a bit extravagant, but it is how I feel." She took in a small breath. "You are the only person I have ever even considered giving it to, or even showing it to. You are one of, if the thee, most important person in my life."

"Tony, I-"

"You don't have to say anything," he said. He listened to the loud music. "Do you want to dance?"

"Um, sure," she said, skeptically. Was he going to push her to her breaking point? Her took her hand lightly, and dragged her to the dance floor. The fast song that had just been playing came to an end, and a softer song began to play.

Tony rested her hand on her hips, and hers wrapped around his neck.

_I'm dying to catch my breath  
>Oh why don't I ever learn?<br>I've lost all my trust, _Ziva's heart picked up as the song pulled a string in her._  
>though I've surely tried to turn it around<em>

_Can you still see the heart of me?_ She wondered in her head if Tony could see past all her heartache?_  
>All my agony fades away<br>when you hold me in your embrace _She looked into his eyes, and drew in a breath as he pulled her closer. __

_Don't tear me down for all I need  
>Make my heart a better place<br>Give me something I can believe _She needed something more than this, more then this limited contact. More than this life she was living, alone._  
>Don't tear me down<br>You've opened the door now, don't let it close_ Her mind raced fastly. The door needed to close and she needed to put her feeling aside like she had all these years.__

_I'm here on the edge again  
>I wish I could let it go<em> She couldn't let go._  
>I know that I'm only one step away<br>from turning it around _Would she give in? Would she hold her ground this time?__

_Can you still see the heart of me?  
>All my agony fades away<br>when you hold me in your embrace_

_Don't tear me down for all I need  
>Make my heart a better place<br>Give me something I can believe_

_Don't tear it down, what's left of me  
>Make my heart a better place <em>Could he make her better than what she was?__

_I tried many times but nothing was real _Every love she ever had failed._  
>Make it fade away, don't break me down <em> Could he make her forget them? Or would he become one?_  
>I want to believe that this is for real <em>Could this be real? Him holding her so close?_  
>Save me from my fear <em>Could he save her?_  
>Don't tear me down <em>

She pushed away from him, feeling her heart pounding hard. She looked him in the eyes, and then ran away. She ran past the French doors outside, and stopped at the railing. She leaned over it, letting her tears fall to the ground below. A loud sob ripped from her.

"The song a little personal?" She heard Tony ask.

"Leave me alone," she said not even looking at him. She began to make her way down the spiral staircase.

"Ziva!" He called out, but she didn't respond. She did not even look back. She quickened her pace, away from him, once she reached the bottom of the stairs. Her dress somewhat lifted so she did not trip. "Ziva, stop!" He demanded, but she didn't. Her feet moved fast, and he ran up to her. "Do you love me!" He yelled. The question stopped her dead in her tracks.

She dropped the skirt of her dress, and turned to him. Her hair flinging itself back over her shoulder, and the moon hit her skin perfectly. Her eyes told so many emotions.

"What?" She asked. To believe he had asked her that gave her a little hope he remembered.

"The way you have been acting recently, that is the only thing I can think of!" He covered.

She took a shaky breath, and took three steps closer to him. "I cannot believe you," she spat.

"Why? Ziva, I need to know," he pleaded. "I need to know I am not insane. That I am not alone. Stop lying, please."

"Stop lying? You are one to talk!" She yelled.

"What?"

"Oh please, you couldn't live without me you love me so much!" She threw at him.

"How did you know that?" He asked, astonished.

"You told me, Tony!"

"I did?"

She clenched her jaw, and looked down to the ground. "I can't do this again."

"Again?" He wondered.

She looked back to him, and bit her lip. "They were going to kill you, Tony," she said trying to contain tears. "They forced me to admit I loved you, and they tortured me and you to get it. That is why you now have that heart on your chest." His hand ran over his chest. "So I told them! You asked me if I meant it! Then you told me you loved me! And we kissed! Hell, we would have made love right then and there if you had not been injured, and trust me you tried to."

It took him a few seconds to absorb the words she said. "Why didn't you tell me? Why did you make me wonder? Why did you lie?" He needed to know.

"I thought that you forgetting was a sign," she confessed. "You and I both know we cannot have each other. When we were in there we thought we were going to die! If it hadn't been that situation would you have ever told me, I know I would not have! I could never betray Gibbs like that!"

"I probably would not, no," he admitted. She raised her eyebrow, and nodded.

"I knew you wouldn't, so I had to give it up… And I have been trying to get over it all week, but every time I see you it like another stab my heart."

"So, what do we do?" He asked.

"I don't know," she said taking in a deep breath. He watch her chest heave, and wanted to have her.

"I can't," he said. She looked at him confused. He pulled her into him, and she hit his chest with hers. She let out a small gasp, and his hand laying on the small of her back. He took his free hand, and kissed her so deeply her knees buckled. She moved her head into the kiss, and made it deeper. Their tongues danced around each others, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. The passion quickly built, and his hands began roaming her body. She pulled back, and was breathing hard. He could see her pulse in her neck.

She gripped his arm, and dragged him back to the party. Roxi was sitting on the far end watching as Ziva pulled them out of the ball room and into the main house. She took him to her room, and locked the door.

She crashed her lips to his once more, harshly. They stumbled back a few steps, and his legs hit the bed. She began taking off his jacket, and his tried unlacing the corset. He struggled, and she pulled back, giggling. She broke away from him, and quickly unlaced the corset. A sigh of relief escaped her from breathing right again. She brought his face into her, and he carefully laid them along the perfectly made bed. Her hands eagerly ripped open his shirt, exposing his chest. Her mouth travled to his neck, and hands ran along his torso, over his scar, down to his pants. She sat them up, and yanked down pants. He shook them off, along with his shoes.

He looked at her still fully clothed, and she started at his naked body. It was now his turn. His lips caressed her hungrily, and she gripped his hair. He began pulling off her dress downwards, it was a slow process, but finally it was off along with her panty hoes. He now was on his knees, starring down at her beauty. His mind drifted momentarily as he thought of all the things he could do to such a glorious body.

He was brought back to reality when she sat up, and grabbed ahold of his semi-hard partner. He gasped from surprise, and met her eyes. She smiled lightly, and kissed him once more. Her fingers made a circles around, giving him such pleasure he moaned into her mouth. She smirked devilishly in the kiss. She released him, and moved her hand up to his neck. Carefully she brought them back down to the bed.

She moaned heavily as his lips met her breast, and her back arched into him. She tasted so sweet, like honey, and smelt like heaven. His ran his hands between her thighs, and grazed her lightly. A shudder ushered from her body, and he saw goosepimples forming on her skin. He began sucking her skin wildly.

"Tony, I need you," she whimpered gripping his hair. He matched her face, and kissed her deeply. He shifted her legs, and hips, so he could position himself. He rested his forehead on hers as he pushed into her completely, taking no shame in a rough start. He let a moan roll out of his mouth and hit her face, and he watch a silent moan place on her face. Her mouth hung open, and waited for his next thrust. He could have cum right there from her expression, but he contained himself.

Lovingly he pulled out, and pushed back in and she arched her back. Her hands moved to his shoulders and gripped them.

"Please stop teasing," she pleaded, pushing herself on him. He gasped from surprise, and moved deeper into her. He groaned as her finger digged into him. He began rocking at a quick speed, and their voices melted into one. It was good that everyone was at the party, because they were being the exact opposite of quiet.

He gripped the bedding beneath her, and rammed into her harder each time he could, and she never let go of his shoulders. Even as her chest arched, he reached deeper in her than she could ever recall another man doing. Finally, he pulled away as he felt her walls closing in, and he gripped the headboard. It slammed into the wall with each thrust. Her hands moved to his chest, and he called out her name. With one final slam they yelled out as loud as they could, and the thrust stopped.

He leaned back down to her face. Sweat was beading off of him, and a layer of it covered her chest. Their breathing was irregular, and pulse was still running on high. He kissed her lightly, and pushed her hair, that had fallen out of her updo, off of her face. The necklace still laced around her neck.

He laid down beside her, and they faced each other. Their finger entwined, and he pulled the covers over them.

"I love you," he told her.

"I love you too," she said with a smile. She curled up into his chest. Though it was barely nine, the session had worn them out quickly, and they drifted off to sleep.

Tony woke the next morning to the smell of sex, and sweet perfume lying beside him. It took him a few seconds before he remember the events of the night before, and he opened his eyes to verify. Ziva was on her stomach laying peacefully beside him. Her bare back taunting him. He smirked, and lifted his hand. Gently he began rubbing her back.

She groaned softly, feeling the disturbance, and rolled over to where she was laying on her back. But she didn't wake up. For a few moments he just starred at her, taking in her absolute beauty. Starring to lead to thoughts again, and temptation.

He smiled, and thought of the perfect way to wake her up. He lowered her head to her neck, and kissed it softly. Carefully he opened her legs apart, and hovered over her, letting his hands rest on either side of her. He leaned in close to her ear, making sure not to touch her.

"Ziva," he whispered in her ear. She grunted, and crinkled her forehead keeping eyes closed. "Ziva, wake up. Gibbs is coming," he falsely alarmed her. Her eyes shot open, and her mind went to thinking she was in the squad room. All she saw was Tony not only a inch away from her face, and smiling widely.

"I'm awake," she said by instinct. "Tony what the hell?" She snapped thinking Gibbs was coming, her mind still half asleep. She gasped as he quickly pushed into her, and her eyes opened wide. She found her body naked under him, with a large diamond necklace being the only thing, other than Tony, on her.

Like a cinder block, the night before events played out in her mind. She was forced to come to reality with another deep plunge. She curse is her native language, and snapped her head backwards. She would not let Tony have this, surprising her and scaring her like he did.

She lifted her legs around his waist, and flipped them over. She leaned close to him.

"Think you're a wise guy? Let's see how you handle this," she told him and sat back up. She moved slowly on him, and he let out a loud groan. She was going painfully slow, and it was killing her, but she needed to remind him not to mess with her. He reached up, and began messaging her. She whimpered to his touch, but caught herself. She gripped his wrist, and pinned his hands above his head. She rocked him even slower, which was torture to herself.

"I don't think so," she warned, and pushed herself on him once more, even slower than the last.

"God, you killing me," he whinned. She smirked.

"Tell me you need me," she whispered. He looked into her eyes, finally understand where this was heading, and he was not about to give in.

"No," he shot. One more slow rock on him, and he called out from the agony she was putting him through. He turned his head into the pillow.

"Tell me, "she warned once more. "I want you to tell me you need me." She said moving on him once more.

"I need you. God, Ziva, I need you so bad," he caved. He needed all of her.

"Good boy," she said with a devilish smirk. She kissed him, and began rocking her hips in a steady rhythm. She became lost in her own indulgence, and let go of his wrist. Her body began moving faster, and her hands gripped his chest. His reached down to her hips, and made sure she did not fall off of him, and helped guide them to find the exact right spot on each others body. Their breath heavy, and both were calling out. Tony had no clue what Ziva was even saying as she called in her first language, but he did not care. Both became so in the moment any other thought was impossible.

"Ziva's I am going to-"he warned, unable to finish his sentence. This called her attention, and she shifted her hips harshly, hitting a new angle. He gripped on her arms, and she gave three more movements before she came, and continued two more for him.

She collapsed on top of him, exhausted. Her heart beat against his chest, and her fingers wrapped around his neck. She pressed her lips to his gently.

"Morning," he said lightly.

She chuckled. "Morning."

They laid in silence for a minute or so, till there was finally a knock from the door. It echoed in the room loudly, and pulled them from their bliss.

"Yes," Ziva called out.

"A man by the name of Jethro Gibbs is calling for you, Ma'dam," Charles called out.

"Shit," she mumbled. She scrambled away front Tony. She pulled the sheet from underneath Tony, and wrapped it around her. She pushed her hair out of her face, and opened the door.

Charles lifted his eyebrow, in a bit of shock that she was only wearing a bed sheet. He held the wireless phone in his hand, and she accepted it into her own.

"Thank you, Charles," she said. He nodded and turned around walking away. She put the phone up to her ear. "Hello?" She asked, moving her way back to the bed. She sat on the edge.

"Ziva, what the hell? I haven't heard from you all week," he demanded to know.

"I'm sorry, I have been a bit distracted," she admitted. She felt Tony moving behind her, and he leaned his head onto her shoulder. "Tony woke up," she said, and caressed Tony's face lightly.

"He did! And you didn't call me!" Now Gibbs sounded upset.

"Yes, I am sorry, but we've been trying to get him walking regularly and making sure he doesn't slip back into a coma," she lied. Tony laughed slightly.

"Will you be coming back soon?" Gibbs asked, impatiently. The case had been resolved two weeks ago thanks to Roxi working with them.

"I would imagine so yes," she sighed. She didn't want to go back, not only because she was scared of what could happen between her and Tony, but leaving behind her reunited family.

"Do you know when?" he asked, eager to have his team back.

"No, probably within the week if Tony is up to it," she looked at Tony for his answer. He looked up to her and nodded. "He says, 'yes,'," she told Gibbs. Tony lips pressed against her shoulder. She took her free hand, and grabbed Tony's. "I will call you, and let you know when we will be heading out."

"Thanks, bye."

"Bye," she said and hung up. She moved her head to were her eye met Tony's. "What are we going to do?" She asked him. His thumb traced the top of her hand.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"About us, and Gibbs." He sat up, so he was directly face to face. "I can't betray him, Tony," she reminded him.

"You don't have to, Ziva… He doesn't have to know," he said grabbing her face lightly.

"Tony, he will know! It took him all of, what, a week to find out about you and EJ? You don't think it will be quicker when its two people in his own team?" She fought.

"I don't care what he does, I am not letting you go," he told her. "I can't let you go, now that I have you."

She smiled weakly. "Me either," she said, grabbing his hand again, and push her face into his hand. "I love you to much."

"So, we just keep to ourselves till he says something," he offered.

"Okay," she said with a nodded.

It'd been just under a month since they had gotten back to D.C., and just over a month since they had become a couple. So far Gibbs had been completely oblivious to their relationship, because they tried as hard as they could to make it seem as though they were not. Not even when they had made love in the car garage or in her mini cooper in the parking lot.

They were in more love than ever, even just gazing aimlessly when no one was looking. When they were holding each other through the long night. It was the simplest things that pleased them. Thankfully no one thought anything of it when they went out for drinks, but sometimes another would tag along and they would have to allow them to keep up appearances.

Ziva sat at her desk waiting for McGee to come back with lunch. She felt like she could eat her whole desk at the moment. Her eyes were fixed to the monitor, scrolling over Perry Officer Randel's bank statements.

Gibbs was sitting at his desk, waiting for news when he got a text. He stood and vanished, to what Ziva and Tony believed was autopsy or to Abby. Leaving Tony to send a text to Ziva.

She looked down when her phone went off. She smiled to Tony, and read it:

**My house tonight?**, his text read.

**Sure, but can we pick up some take out first, and even stop the grocery store, **she replied.

**Why both?** He asked.

**Dinner, and well… Think about it, Tony.**

He looked up to her, confused, and she lifted her eyebrow suggestively.

"Oh," he said out loud.

"Yea," she replied.

"What?" McGee said walking up with their food.

"Nothing, McNosy," Tony said standing. He grabbed his sandwich. McGee kindly handed Ziva hers.

"Thank you," she said with a large smile. "I am so hungry." She took the large burger into her hands.

"Welcome," McGee said gracious she said thank you, though he expected nothing less.

She began unwrapping her hamburger, and let the aroma fill her nose. She stomach growled, and she lifted it to her mouth. As it reached right under her nose, she got hit with overwhelming nausea. She dropped the burger, and threw her hand over her mouth. She stood, hoping she could make it to the bathroom. She got another whiff of the burger, and quickly ran out of the room, ignoring her name being called out, and into the bathroom.

She slammed the stall door shut, and did not have time to lock it. She threw herself down beside the toilet, and let the contents of her stomach pour out. When she finished she collapsed beside the toilet and leaned against the stall wall. She sighed deeply, and flushed the toilet. She didn't understand, she hadn't eaten all day but it was the third time she had been sick. Her heart dipped into her knees. She scrambled to her feet, and pulled herself out of the stall. She moved to the mirror, and turned to her side. She looked in the mirror, and ran her hand across her abdomen.

She shook her head. _I can't be,_ she forced herself to think. _There is no way,_ she continued as her hand paused over a the small bump in her stomach that normally rested there. She realized that though they had used protection ever since that fateful night, their first time they did not. She let out a long sigh, and leaned against the wall.

She was becoming lost in her thoughts, but was drew out of them when a knock rang through the women's bathroom. She took a deep breath, and knew it was one of her team wondering if she was okay. She walked over to the door, and put a false smile on her face. It wasn't that she was happy about the possibility of having Tony's children, but the idea of birth in general scared and whether she could be a good parent.

She opened the door and Tony was standing in front of her. She didn't dare tell him without conformation.

"You okay?" He asked, truly concerned. It only made her feel ten times more guilty for the lie she was about to tell.

"Fine. I just had to go to the bathroom," she covered. "You don't want to go in there." She walked out of the bathroom, and moved beside him.

"Nice," he commented with a hint of disgust.

"You asked," she said with a small smirk.

Ziva sat on the awkward bed/table in the doctors office, anxiously waiting her doctor to come in. She hated going to the doctors, especially this doctor. She avoid him at all cost, but now it was a must.

Another week had gone by and matters had only gotten worse, though she became better at hiding it. That was until she got sick at the crime scene earlier today. She got sent home early, and Tony kept texting her non-stop. She just insisted it was a 24 hour flu. Luckily they had been so wrapped up in the case he hadn't asked to many questions the whole week.

"Miss David," her doctor said walking in the room. He had a cheesy, he held out his hand to shake, but she kept her hands in her lap. There was no way, ever on this planet, she would shake his hand. He simply nodded it off. "So, what can I do for you today?"

"Um," she said with a small voice. "I think… I think I may be pregnant," she said looking at him for his reaction.

"Very well," he stated simply. It was clear it was not a big deal to him, but to her it was her whole world. She wondered for a second if that's how victims of family members murdered felt. "Give me a second." He left the room and came in with a female nurse. "Legs up," he said directly. She never recalled him being so blunt.

She followed all of his instructions, and soon found herself looking at a dark screen. She saw it turn on, and she rested her hands on her stomach. Her doctor observed the screen for a few seconds, and a smile grew on his face.

"Do you see that little blot in the middle of the picture?" He asked her. She nodded. "That is your baby."

She could not help it, but a large smile spread across her face. For that direct moment her heart stopped, and all her worries left her body. All she could feel was an overwhelming love that she could not explain. She was looking at her child, and it was growing inside of her. She knew the feeling wouldn't last, but at that moment she did not care.

She wanted badly to have Tony come over, but knew he could not due to the case. She would have to wait till tomorrow to tell him, but the excitement was eating at her. Her night was restless, but she knew she was right by not going in. If she went in Gibbs would instantly know something was off.

And then it hit her. She couldn't conceal a pregnancy. She did not want to. They could not keep their relationship a secret much longer.

Tony had texted her early in the morning, before her morning jog, to see if she was coming. She played it as though she went to the clinic and it was just a 24 bug. She wanted to tell him in person, not over the phone. She knew she would make it through today with some ginger ale and crackers.

Anxiously she got on the elevator, almost unable to contain her pent up energy, even with her lack of sleep. When the doors in the lift opened and a majority of the workers were already there. She walked inside almost glowing, she was sure of it.

"Well, you look much better today," her love commented. She smiled, and almost exclaimed the news right there. To tell everyone instead of just Tony first seemed wrong though.

"I am," she said with a large smile.

"Good," Gibbs said. "You can go down to Abby's lab," he told her. They went down to Abby's lab. It was so hard for Ziva to concentrate so close to Tony, with the photo's of their child in her back pocket. She withheld the information all the way down, though she knew he could tell something was different.

Finally on the way back up Tony broke. He turned to her, and she had a goofy grin on her face and daydreaming off into nowhere.

"Alright, what is going on? Yesterday, you were miserable, and vomiting everything… Today you are vomiting sunshine. What the hell is up?"

She gazed at him with starry eyes. "I'm pregnant, Tony," she finally confessed. At the exactly moment his jaw dropped the elevator doors opened.

"What?" he asked puzzled. He had not been excepting that.

"You alright, DiNozzo?" He heard Gibbs ask.

It took him a few minutes to register Gibbs was speaking to him. It wasn't till Gibbs was in the elevator that Tony responded.

"Is he alright?" Gibbs asked Ziva.

"I'm fine," he said pulling himself out of his trance. He looked over to Ziva as the doors opened. The all filed outside to the their team car. Ziva watched Tony in the backseat.

"You want to ride shot gun?" McGee offered. She smiled graciously to him.

"Thank you for the offer, but sense you were so kind to ask I must decline," she said genuinely, but having another motive. She slide in next to Tony. After a few minutes on the road McGee and Gibbs had become lost in their own conversation. Ziva reached into her back pocket, and pulled out a small envelope. Silently she reached it out to him, and he took it. Careful not to draw attention to them he opened the envelope, and pulled out the pictures. It was of the ultrasound she had taken the day before. Closely he examined it.

In the right corner it had Ziva's name, and yesterdays date. He scanned the photo, and did not really know what he was looking for. She realized this, and pointed to the small blot on the photograph. Tony's fingers traced over the small bubble, and looked up to her. A large cheeky grin covered his face, and his eyes lit up. He looked over to her, and she matched his expression. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her, but knew he couldn't. He gripped her hand tightly, and a tear of joy down his cheek.

"That's our baby," she mouthed to him.

"I know, and I couldn't be happier," he told her, without actually saying a word. He lifted her hand, and kissed it quickly.

Gibbs looked in the rearview mirror to check to see if he could go to the next lane, but found himself catching Tony and Ziva in probably their most personal but happiest moment. They were staring into each other's eyes with the world held in them. Their faces so bright it was surprised the car was not glowing inside. He did not know what was going on, what had been said, or what actions had been taken.

He knew his team would not betray him, and forced it to the back of his mind. He knew deep within him it was possible that two of his team mates where together. His mind would not let him reach that thought.

Tony sat on Ziva's couch watching her, memorized by her glow. The day had been long, and full of wide grins between the two of them when no one was watching. Now they were finally home and he had her all to himself. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her onto his lap. Before long they found their lips caressing and fingers entwining.

"I am so happy right now," he told her when he pulled away. He moved his hand to her stomach, and smiled at her. "To have a lifelong representation of our love. Of knowing that you are the one I am having my children with."

She smiled, and smoothed her hand through her hair. "Me too."

"I just have one question," he started.

"Hm?"

"How long did you know?"

"That I am pregnant?" She wondered, and he nodded. "I confirmed it yesterday, but I have been thinking I am for just over a week. Why?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She inhaled, as she had been waiting for this question. "I didn't want to make you excited, or worried, and it not be true. Not only that but I was terrified, I still am, but when I saw our baby it didn't seem to matter as much."

"Why were you scared?"

"Gibbs, my father, our parenting skills, and I…" she sighed, and wondered if she would tell him, "I am terrified of child birth."

"I will be right there beside you for each, and every, one of those things," he told her. She grinned.

"I know…" She grew silent for a moment. "My doctors says that because of my body type, I am not going to get that big. I will look maybe 4 month pregnant, 5 top, when I am 9 months. So, we don't have to tell Gibbs right now."

He tilted his head. "I don't want you out of the field," he told her.

"Tony, I know how to handle myself. You of all people should know that." Her tone was defensive.

"I know you can, but you can't control every situation that will happen for the next 8 months. I don't want to take that chance," he fought. "I couldn't take it."

"Tony, please just trust me. Try and cover for me if you think it will be dangerous," she tried.

He sighed, knowing he couldn't win this battle. She would be furious if Tony told Gibbs, so he couldn't. "Fine," he finally gave him. "But we do have to tell him at some point."

"Of course, I can't just keep it a secret and then pop out a baby with no suspicion," she joked. He chuckled.

The months rolled on, and they kept their pregnancy a secret. She covered her motion sickness with trips to the bathroom, only making it worse because she already had to use the restroom almost thirty times a day. Most of the time Tony had gotten Ziva out of going out into the field, unless it was to the original crime scene. She had been wearing shirts that were meant to be loose so her growing stomach was not showing. She didn't look large at all. She was half way through her 5th month and she looks like she was barely in her 3rd month.

Tony was sitting with Ziva in their house, which they had secretly moved into together. Even began making a nursery for their child, they did not want to find out the gender till she was born. They decided to go with a jungle theme.

He sat on their bed, rubbing her feet, when Ziva's phone went off. She moaned not wanting to move. Her whole body was sore from the days work, and her baby kept siding to lay on her spine keeping her from sleeping. She groaned, and reached over to the nightstand.

"It's Gibbs," she warned Tony. He nodded, knowing the conversation they were having now came to an end. She took another bite of the pickle she was eating, and answered her phone. "Hello?" She answered.

"Ziva," Gibbs voice rang through. "I was wondering if I could a word with you."

"Of course," she said, a twist building in her stomach.

"Could you come over please?"

She gulped, and looked over to Tony. "Of course," she repeated. "Be there in about ten minutes," she said.

"See you then." She looked over to Tony.

"He wants me to go over his house."

Tony face became shocked. "His house?" He questioned, and she answered with a nod. "Do you think he knows?"

"Who knows? Only one way to find out." She sat up, and swung her legs over the bed. She grabbed her stomach. "Ugh," she got out.

"What?" Tony asked, scrambling over to her.

"The baby has hick ups again, it just feels really weird," she told him with a smile.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"To Gibbs's?"

"Yea?"

She thought for a second. "Could you drive me? My feet are to sore."

"Sure."

They made their way to his car, and drove in silence to Gibbs house. On the way over they remembered when Abby, Ducky, and Palmer found out not even two weeks ago.

_Abby stood in front of her computer, typing madly, as Tony and Ziva made their way into her lab. Ziva had not told Tony, but she was feeling dizzy and could barely stand. She leaned into the table for stability. _

"_Hey guys," Abby said with a smile._

"_Hey Ab's," Tony greeted. "Gibbs went out to question Sargent Nick, wanted us to see if you had anything."_

"_Even when its not him, he knows," she said, suspiciously. She began on her rant of the forensics, but Ziva had become lost and mind started drifting. She started swaying, and put her hand on her head. All colour drained from her skin._

"_Ziva, are you okay?" Abby asked. Tony snapped his head to look at her, just in time to see Ziva collapse to the ground. She hit her head on the way down, and hit the ground hard. "Oh my god!" Abby exclaimed._

"_Ziva!" Tony yelled, and ran to her side. He knelt down to her, and looked up to Abby. "What are you doing?"_

"_Calling Gibbs!" She said._

"_Don't do that!" he warned. Abby looked at him curiously. _

"_Why?"_

"_I don't have time to explain, just go get Ducky." He instructed._

"_But-"_

"_Go get Ducky!" He yelled to her. This action scared her, and she ran out of her lab. Within minutes Abby was running back in with Ducky and Palmer on her heels. Tony was sitting beside her, almost numb looking. _

"_Oh dear, what happened?" Ducky exclaimed._

"_I don't know she just passed out," Tony said, scared out of his mind. Ducky knelt down beside her, and began touching her neck to see if there was any damage. Once determining there wasn't a break to her neck, he stood. _

"_Can you carry her to autopsy?" He asked Palmer._

"_Yes," Palmer said, and scooped Ziva into his arms. He grunted a bit, having her way more than he expected. They all rushed to autopsy, and laid her onto the metal slab._

"_Does anyone know what it could be?"_

"_She's been using the bathroom a lot," Abby said. "Could she be dehydrated?"_

"_Could it be because she's…" Tony started, but stopped himself. She would kill him, but did he really have choice at this moment. He needed to know that both her and their baby was okay._

"_Spit it out, Tony," Ducky said._

"_Could the fall have hurt the baby?" He asked, on the verge of tears. _

"_Baby," they all said in sync, all clearly shocked. _

"_Ducky, I need to know are they okay?" He demanded. He walked over to Ziva.. He looked down at her face, where a small stream of blood was rolling off her face. _

"_Of course," he said shaking his head. The other two stood there in shock. Ducky lifted her shirt, just to observe her stomach, and took a small breath at the clear pregnant belly she had been hiding. He pressed his fingers into her stomach, in hopes of movement._

"_What are you doing?" Tony asked. _

"_Checking to see if the baby is alive. I am hoping if I move it, it will wake up and move for me," he told him. "Palmer, address her head wound, and take blood." Palmer nodded, and rushed over to the counter area. "Tony, how far along is she?"_

"_Just about to go on 20 weeks," he said. _

"_20 week?" Ducky looked down to the table. "Are you sure?" He asked, addressing her small stomach._

"_Yes, I have been with her too several of her doctors appointments," Tony said. Ducky stopped what he was doing, and looked at Tony. Abby's eyes now glued to him, finally averting from Ziva._

"_Are you the father?" Ducky tested him._

"_Is this really the time," Tony said, and grabbed a hold of Ziva's hand. This small action answered Ducky's question. He pushed Ziva's hair out of her face, and took in a small breath. _

"_The baby moved," Ducky said with glee. Tony looked over to him with a weak smile. He looked down to Ziva, now he just needed her to wake up. _

_Palmer walked up with a bucket of warm water, and a wash cloth. Carefully he began dabbing her head. After it was clear they could see the cut, and luckily was not deep. Ducky put liquid stitching on it, while Palmer drew blood from her arm. She woke with the pain from the needle, but she was still drowsy. _

_Her heavy eyes opened, and she looked around the room. She took in notice she was laying flat on the autopsy table. She saw Tony standing beside her. _

"_Tony, what the hell is going on?" She asked him. _

"_You passed out," he answered. She sat up, and felt a harsh pain in her forehead. "Woah, slow down there." He helped sit her up not wanting her to do it alone. _

"_You hit your head, pretty hard when you collapsed," Ducky told her._

"_Collapsed," she said with worry. She looked over to Tony. "Is the-" She caught herself, knowing others were there._

"_Our babies fine," he said with a nod._

"_Tony!" she exclaimed._

"_I had to tell them, or you would have had to go to the hospital and that how Gibbs would have found out." She bit her lip. "What happened?"_

"_I.. I don't know. I hadn't been feeling really dizzy today, and then when we were in Abby's lab everything just went black. My body is really sore."_

_Ducky sighed. "It sounds like you are dehydrated," he told her. She nodded weakly. Palmer brought something to drink for her. _

"_I am just glad the babies okay," she said looking at Tony. He moved his hand with hers, as they comforted each other. _

"_Me too," he said with a smile. He kissed her tenderly. "And I am glad that someone else knows other than me." He looked to the three others in the room._

"_Why didn't you guys tell us?" Abby finally spoke. "I mean, we are you family."_

"_We know, but we didn't want to put anyone in the position in having to a secret from Gibbs," Tony told her._

"_We've wanted to tell everyone, but to tell him first," Ziva continued. "We just have been having a hard time finding the right time… I mean it's not that we are just together, but having a baby, and living together."_

Tony stopped just in front of his house.

"You sure you don't want me to go in with you?" He asked.

"Yea, if it not what we think it is I don't want him getting any ideas," she said and pushed her long hair back. The prenatal vitamins had caused her hair to grow to her hips. "If it's not, we need to tell him soon."

"I agree. But in a more formal setting."

"Yes," she said with a nod. She kissed him lightly. "I will back soon."

"I will be waiting here."

Nervously she walked to Gibbs's door, and opened it. She walked into his house. "Gibbs!" She called out, shutting the door behind her.

"Down here," he called from his basement. She walked silently to his basement, and down the stairs. He was leaning over a block of would with his hand saw.

"Gibbs." She said when she reached the bottom of the stairs.

He looked over to her, and set down the hand saw. He wiped off his hands on a dry hand cloth, and poured himself another glass of burben. He sat down and watched her intensively, with an eyebrow raised.

"Want a glass?" He asked her.

"I'll pass," she replied with a small voice.

For nearly a full minute, that felt like fifty, they stayed silent. Finally Gibb's pushed off the back of his chair, and rested his hands on his knees. He tilted his head, and asked the undying question.

"You pregnant, Ziva?" He finally asked. She took a sharp breath in. She looked down, and stayed silent unsure of how to exactly answer. "You don't go out for drink, or accept a drink anymore. You don't drink coffee anymore. You make more trips to the bathroom than I do in a week… And well, sorry to point this out, but your chest has become increasing larger…" He told her. She narrowed her eyes at the last comment, but brushed it off.

"5 month," she confessed. His eyes widened.

"5 months!" He said out of shock. He looked down at her stomach. "Seriously!"

Ziva rubbed her hand over her stomach with a weary smile. "Yea."

"I thought it just happened," he told her. "Why did you keep it secret?"

"I wanted to be out in the field," she half told the truth.

He paused for a moment. "5 months ago you were in London," he said finally forcing himself to see the truth. "Why was DiNozzo covering for you? How did he know to cover for you? And why was he so concerned?" He let out a long sigh. "Is it his?"

"Gibbs, you have to understand, a lot of things happened in London. Tony and I, happened in London. That's where I became pregnant. We thought we were going to die out there. I forced to tell him my feelings," she sighed, feeling so relieved to finally tell someone this. "He forgot about it, and then I forced myself to move past… But I couldn't, Gibbs. I tried so hard, because I didn't want to hurt, and betray, you. You are like my father, and to disappoint you… Its hard." She was now crying.

"Are you and him still together?" He asked, and she nodded through her tears.

"I'm sorry, Gibbs," she barely got out. She didn't expect telling him to be like this, damn these pregnancy hormones. "But we love each other, so much it hurts. We contemplated not being together because of you, but we couldn't. Just the mere thought was unbearable. We never meant for this to happen."

There was a long pause when Gibbs was gathering his thoughts. He stood, and set his glass down. His mind ran fast, not knowing how to absorb all this news.

"Ziva," he finally said walking over to her. He sighed lightly. "I am not sure that this is what's best for the team," he started. She looked down, trying to suppress more tears. He rested his hand on her shoulders. "But I am happy for you and DiNozzo. Maybe you two are the exception to rule 12."

"Gibbs, I-" she said with a large grin.

"Let me finish. If I see your relationship affecting either of your work abilities I will have to move one of you out of my team, you understand that, correct?" He asked, she nodded lightly again. "And don't make me being happy for you think that I am condoning what you two are doing."

"Okay… One other thing," she said.

"Oh god, what?" He said, having drained his mind.

"We are living together."

"Is that it?"

"Yes."

"Okay," he said exhausted. "I will see you tomorrow… You are on desk duty until you give birth." He smiled lightly. "Do you know if it's a boy or girl?"

"No, we want to be surprised."

He chuckled lightly. "I don't expect anything less."

Ziva sat at her desk, her mind filled with facts in the case and scrolling through records. She stood to grab her white tea from Gibbs that he had brought to her.

"Thanks," she said with a smile.

"I am going down to the lab," he told her.

"Alright. I will be here," she said sitting back down. She wouldn't lie, sitting on desk duty was almost like torture. She heard the doors to the lift open, and began scrolling through the pages. She felt an over whelming pain, and bent over with a gasp. She took a small breath, she wasn't due for another week and a half, and she had already gone through an case of false labor.

She straighten herself back up, and pushed the pain aside. That was until she felt it again, but this time she felt an overwhelming wet release push out of her. She grabbed her stomach, and scrambled her phone with her free hand. Tony was in the interrogation waiting for Gibbs, who was sure not to show for another ten minutes or so.

She called Tony, and put the phone to her ear. She tried breathing like she and Tony had learned in the parenting class, but it was harder with the increasing pain. She knew Tony her to tell her when something was wrong, but she had felt the cramps early and didn't tell him. She felt them other day, but they passed, and that is what she had been hoping for today. But now the pain was harsh and close together.

"Hello?" Tony asked, curious.

"Tony," she said as pain left her body. She stood out of her wet car. "My water broke."

"What?" He exclaimed. "I will be right there!" He hung up, and within seconds he was running towards her. He was on the phone, but hung up as soon as he reached her. He saw her standing against her desk, her hand gripping the side.

"We are going to the hospital," he told her. She nodded softly, and grabbed a hold of him. Before she knew it she was being pushed through the ER doors in the hospital. Tony was by her side, holding her hand, with the rest of the team not far behind.

The nurses were trying to rush her to the maternity ward, and reach her doctor. The pain now was closer and closer. She gripped onto Tony's hand tightly, and cursed in her first language. When they reached the room she was checked to see how long they had before she had to start pushing.

They left the room, leaving only Tony and Ziva in the room. They only had mere minutes, and they had to reach her doctor.

"What if he can't be here," she told him with fear.

"Ziva, it'll be fine," he tried soothing. She yelled out in pain, and sat up. "Alright!" He moved away to call the doctor, but she grabbed his arm.

"You are not leaving!" She screamed at him. Her eyes were full of rage.

"Okay," he said moving back over to her. "Lets get you into the hospital gown."

Slowly and carefully she got into the gown, and by the time she was in it a doctor came in. She was sitting on the bed holding her head up, and Tony's arm.

"Hello, Miss David, I am going to check to see your progress, is that all right?" She asked with a sincere smile.

"Where is my doctor?" Ziva asked.

"He is unavailable at the moment, so I am going to stand in," she told her.

Ziva went to answer but another contraction pushed through her body. "Ah," she called out, and leaned into Tony. She let the woman examine her, though she wasn't 100% happy about it.

"10 centimeters," the doctor said. "You are ready to begin pushing."

"What?" Tony and Ziva asked, not expecting it to be that fast.

"No epidural?" Tony questioned, feeling his hand already going numb,

"I am afraid not, she is to far into labor. I am going to go get an assistant and we will get you ready for delivery," the doctor said. She left for no more than a minute and was back. "Alright, lets' start this."

Abby sat at the edge of Ziva's bed with the baby in her hands, the baby gripping to Abby's finger. Gibbs leaned over the post looking at the baby with a large smile, though he didn't fully approve he was none the less happy. He now felt like a grandfather. McGee was by Abby's legs watching, and cooing lightly.

Tony was standing next to Ziva, and watching the rest of the team swoon. His hand rested on her shoulder, and they both bared large smiles. If they thought they were happy before, the feeling had just grown by ten.

"What are you going to name her?" Abby asked.

"Valencia Mae," Ziva said with a smile.

"That so pretty!" Abby said looking down at the sleeping baby.

"She's perfect," McGee said.

"Agreed," Gibbs added. "With a perfect name."

"Okay, I have to get a picture!" Abby said. Carefully she handed back Valencia to Ziva, and shuffled through her bag for her camera. When she looked back up Ziva's face was as bright as the sun, and Tony gazing at his family. Abby took the Kodak moment, and startled them with the flash. "Okay, now of one with the three of you looking at the camera."

They looked up to the camera and smiled. "On three." After that photo they were able to get a nurse to take a photo of all them huddled around her. Right once they took the photo, Gibbs turned to them.

"I am sorry to do this, but we do have a murder to solve," Gibbs reminded. "Ziva, as of today you are on 4 week maternity leave, and Tony you get a week."

"Alright," they said in sync. They smiled lightly at each other. They each kissed Valencia goodbye, and set back off to work. Tony sat on the bed next to Ziva. He rubbed Valencia's head, and smiled sweetly.

"She has your eyes," Ziva told him.

"And your hair," he said pointing out the thick dark brown hair on top of her head.

"I am so happy." She couldn't stop gazing at her beautiful daughter. Everything was perfect, not only about her life but their child.

"Marry me, Ziva," he blurted out. Ziva's eyes grew wide, and she turned her head to the side to look at him.

"What?"

"I love you so much, Ziva," he started. "We've both said we couldn't live without each other, so why not make it official? We already live together, and we have a daughter, and so many other things. I just want to know that I have you, and only you, the rest of my life. Will you marry me?"

She took in a small breath, and grinned widely. She snogged him deeply, and when she pulled back she simply said, "yes."

"Abby," Ziva called her friends attention. Abby turned around, her emerald green dress turning with her.

"Yea?" She asked with a large smile.

"Can you help me get this thing on!" Ziva pleaded. Her wedding dress had an awkward zipper.

"Sure," she said setting down her flowers. She moved over to Ziva, and zipped up Ziva's dress. "You look stunning," she said looking in the mirror.

"Thanks," Ziva said, taking the compliment.

She looked at herself, and couldn't help but feel beautiful. Her ivory Simone Carvalli dress gripped her curves perfectly. It had a soft sweatheart neckline, with a small amount of beading underneath the breast. The royal silk satin fell to the floor from the beading, falling to a mermaid style dress, making her look curvier than she really was. The train was small, and would not cause her to trip. Her hair was in lose curls falling down to her sides, with a small pearl headband placed just where, if she had bangs, would have ended.

She walked over to the vanity where a large jewelry box was sitting. She opened it, and pulled the Il Cuore Di Aphrodite out. She felt as though she must wear it today, because, not only was it a beautiful necklace, but it showed their love.

"Holy crap!" Abby exclaimed, with amazed eyes. "I thought you said you wanted to keep it simple! That thing must cost a fortune!"

"It does, I looked it up. It's about 10 million," she told her. "Tony gave it me the first night we were together. It was his grandmothers."

"Oh my god! And the ring?"

"500,000, grandmothers as well. She has a lot of expensive jewelry she gave to him," Ziva said smiling.

"That's insane!" Abby with surprise. There was a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"Roxi," Ziva's sisters voice rang out. She was more than ecstatic that Tali and her children were able to come out for her wedding. Abby opened the door. Tali was holding Valencia in her hands for Ziva. Val was no more than 4 months old at this point, but was growing to fast for both Ziva and Tony's liking.

"Oh my god! You look positively radiant!" Tali said with a smile.

"Thank you. Are they ready?" Ziva asked, suddenly growing unbearably nervous.

"Yes. You want me to send Gibbs in?"

"If you would," she said with a small smile. Tali left the room and within seconds there was another knock from the door. Abby ran over to the door, and opened it.

"You look really nice Abby," he said with a smile.

"Thanks, Gibbs," Abby accepting the compliment. She let him in, and Gibbs eyes landed on Ziva.

"Oh, Ziva," he said truly taken back. She smiled lightly.

"You ready?" Ziva asked him.

He laughed slightly. "I think the better question is, are you?"

"As ever," she answered simply.

"Lets go," he said. Abby left the small room, and then Gibbs exited with Ziva by his side. They stood beside of the Cathedral doors, and Ziva felt the rapid butterflies in her stomach. They watched the doors open, and Abby began making her way down the aisle. Gibbs wrapped his arm under hers, and slowly they approached the opening. They watched as the guest got to their feet, but when Ziva looked down the aisle she saw Tony. His face was bright, and her heart was light. All the butterflies disappeared. As they made their way down the aisle she couldn't help but look at him with such joy. She could only assume how foolish her face looked, but she didn't care. When they reached the end of the isle Gibbs smiled, and took Ziva's hand from his and gave it to Tony.

Ziva's eyes met Tony's, and the world seemed perfect. They turned to the Rabbi, and Preacher. They decided instead of forcing one to choose how they wanted to marry them, and what kind of wedding they wanted, it was better to incorporate both.

They felt a piece of fabric reach over them that McGee and Abby were holding. The Chuppah covering the two of them, and the Rabbi began his song/chant. Though Tony had no clue what was being said he knew how important this was to Ziva. He looked over to her, and lifted her hand. He kissed it lightly, and she looked at him. Her eyes were starry and on the verge of tears.

When the Rabbi finished the Chuppah was brought down, and the preacher began his vows. They went through the vows accordingly, and mixed the unity sand. The colours of emerald green and white emerging into one container, blending perfectly. Finally reached their personal vows. This was the part that was the most important for the two.

"Ziva," Tony said, going first. "Throughout my life I have been scared to fully give myself away. Now, here with you, my life finally seems to make sense. Like I told you years ago, I can't live without you, and that will remain for the rest of my life. You are my family, and have been for many years. I just can't believe it took so long for us to get to this point. Maybe it is because I was to chicken to actually tell you how I felt." The room, including Ziva, laughed. "But now that I have you, you and Valencia are the only girls for me. I am willing to prove that to you for the rest of your life. And with this ring I make that promise to you," he finished. He placed his grandmothers ring over Ziva's finger, and her breath was truly taken back.

"Tony, we have gone through hard times, but you've always stood by my side. Even when I pushed you away you wouldn't give up. I found a home not only in America and our team, but with you. With you I made a family. Even with all the heartache I have been through, it doesn't even matter anymore. You see who I am, and I see you for all you are, and I have never loved anyone more. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and nothing will ever change that." She lifted the ring. "And with this, I swear to it." She put his ring onto his finger.

He squeezed her hand lightly. Words didn't even cover how he felt.

"Do you, Anthony James DiNozzo, take Ziva David to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The preacher asked.

"You betcha," Tony said. She chuckled slightly.

"And do you Ziva Amitzah David, take Anthony DiNozzo to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The Rabbi asked her.

"I do," she got out.

The Rabbi put the wrapped glass on the ground, and stepped back. Tony lifted his right foot, and smashed the glass hard under his foot. In sync the crowd yelled, "Mazel tov!"

"You may now kiss your bride," the preacher said. Tony smiled widely. He wrapped one arm around her waist, placed the other hand behind her head, and pulled her into him. Her hand hit his neck. He kissed her deeply, causing her to lean back. It was the sweetest kiss he'd ever given her, and it sent her through a world of delight. When he pulled back she was out of breath.

Loud clapping irrupted from the crowd. She couldn't believe it, she was now married.

"Tony, put me down!" She exclaimed as he picked her up into the bridal position.

"Not happening," he told her, and had the guard open the door to the reception hall open.

"For the first time-" McGee said through the speaker. "I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo."

Tony entered the reception hall with Ziva in hand. It was a large ballroom with a split staircase. He set Ziva down, and she walked over to the railing. She looked over the sea of people, all with drinks in their hands, clear that cocktail hour went well. Her friends, and her family all there two support her and Tony's life together.

The reception went well, and finally came to an end at around 2 am. Abby had caught the bouquet, and McGee the guarder. Ziva did her father/daughter dance with Gibbs, and her first dance with Tony was perfect. Overall everyone had a good time, and now it was onto their honeymoon. They decided to fly to Italy and use there week vacation time for the year.

Tony laid next to Ziva in their hotel bed. She was sleeping so peacefully, it killed him to wake her. The day was planned with taking a stroll to some museums and tourist attractions, and romantic dinning. The day that had to begin soon.

"Ziva," he whispered in her ear. "It's time to wake up."

"Five more minutes," she said. Since Valencia had been born she enjoyed every last bit of sleep she could squeeze out of her day.

"It's already eleven," he told her. It had been the second day there because the first day was all spent in the hotel room.

"I am up," she groaned, and rolled over to face him. Her face now mere centimeters from his. "Morning."

"Morning," he replied. He gave her a tender kiss. "Care to join me in the shower?"

She stretched out, and sighed. "Sure." She pulled herself from the bed, and joined him.

The days were full of bliss, and care free. The only time they were drew back into reality was when they had to call Abby, who was watching Val, to see how she was doing. They spent the first few days looking at the common things one look at when traveling to Rome. The rest of their days they spent in unground clubs, and roaming the street with no set direction.

On the fifth night they were there they found themselves on the roof of an old café that still sold homemade coffee to local residents. The building also had tenants above the café. They sat on the edge of the three story building, dangling their feet off of the ledge, and watched fireworks off in the distance. After the fireworks had ended a sax player from across the road began practicing his music. Tony carefully got off the ledge, and asked Ziva to dance. It was a foolish and romantic dance, but she couldn't help love his cheesy ways.

Now that a year had past since their honeymoon, it all seemed like a good memory. Though they were still unbelievably happy, nothing topped how they felt back then. Though both were reminded of that happiness when they woke up by each others side each morning.

They were fortunate to not have their marriage fall in work, the only time it did was if Val was sick. Even then they only time they both took time off was the one time that Val was sick, and needed to be taken to the E.R. All other times it was one or the other. Occasionally they would bring in Val if they were working to late or on the weekends. They took her to daycare, and had a baby sitter if Gibbs would not allow one to leave early, and work from home. It was tough, but they both could not give up their jobs, so they decided it was what was best. Starting today though they finally got a spot in the agency's daycare because one of the children had joined school.

Ziva sat on the daycare ground with Val sitting in front of her. She was playing patty cake with her, singing it with Hebrew lyrics. Tony had told her that he wanted Val to know as many languages as she could, so Ziva was teaching her all she knew.

Val's bright blue eyes, looked at her mother with such joy. She had a toothy grin, and was laughing heavily. Her hands moved to her side, and she bobbed up and down. Ziva laughed, and picked up her daughter. She loved picking her up. Val rested her head on Ziva's chest, listening to her heart beat. She walked over to the head of the daycare, who feared Ziva.

"I will see you after work," she said giving her a kiss. She handed her over to the caretaker. "Agent DiNozzo will be picking her up." The woman nodded.

"Mama," Valencia got out and reached out for Ziva. Ziva let her grab a hold of her index finger. It killed her every time she had to leave her daughter, but she knew she had to. Gibbs walked into the daycare.

"Care to join us today?" He asked her.

"Coming," she said. She gave Val one last kiss, and left the daycare.

She walked to her desk, and froze right before she sat down. She watched Vance coming down from M-TAC with none other than her father. A large knot swelled in her stomach. She had avoided Eli at almost all cost, especially when she found out she was pregnant and then married (without his consent, or even knowledge). She knew Vance had not said anything to him for two reasons, one, her father would have tried to contact her more, and two, he had asked her if she had wanted him to.

"Ziva," Eli said walking up to her. Only then had she realized how long she had stayed frozen.

She forced a smile. "Father," she barely got out. She looked over to Vance, and gave him a quick glare. He replied with a "sorry" look. "What are you doing here?"

"I am here to talk to Director Vance, and then off to Los Angeles to assist with their case…" He paused and look at his daughter. "Do I get hug?"

She nodded softly. She lifted her arms to hug him, and he caught sight of her large wedding band. He stopped the hug, and grabbed ahold of her hand.

"You married?" Eli's voice grew cold. She took her hand back.

"Yes," she answered simply.

"Who?" He demanded.

She bit her lip, and looked to Vance, then the ground. "Tony," she got out.

"Agent DiNozzo?" He questioned.

"Yes, just over a year now."

He nodded, and walked away, not saying another word to her. Just so happening as he walked away that as he was walking he came across Tony.

"Agent DiNozzo, could I please speak with you," Eli asked him. Confused that Eli was even here, he was taken back, but nodded. They walked to the conference room, and Eli did not bother shutting the door. "You have brought shame to my daughter," he spat out.

"So, you heard about us?" Tony, more or less, stated.

"I did. You did not ask for permission for her hand in marriage. In her religion you are not married-"

"We were married by a Rabbi, and a Priest. Try again." For some reason Tony was less intimidated by this man now that he was his son in low.

"You have brought her shame to our country-"

"'Our'? Last time I checked she was an American citizen, she isn't part of "your" country anymore."

Just as Eli opened his mouth Ziva came into the conference room, her face showing fuming. She walked over to Eli.

"Get out Tony," she demanded.

"That's not happening," Tony told her. She faced him, and crossed over to him.

"I need to talk to him, get out," she said. Tony left, skeptically, but stayed by the door. She shut the door, and locked it. She knew Tony's ear would be pressed against it, so she decided to talk in her mother tongue.

"How dare you!" She said with disgust to her father. "If you had a problem, confront me! Don't go after him!"

"How could, Ziva! Marry without telling me!"

"You don't care that I am married, you don't care about me at all. You pretend to but what you can't stand is that you can't control me anymore! I married Tony because I love him, a feeling you will never understand! And I love my daughter, unlike you."

Eli's face grew even harder. "You have a child?"

"Yes! And I had her before Tony and I married, and you will never see her! You will never corrupt her with your lies, and cold heart!" She yelled, and sat in the chair closest to the window.

"How can you speak such words to your father?" He walked over to her.

"A father wouldn't leave his daughter to be attack, and killed. You have no idea what they did to me out there! You didn't come to save me, but left me for dead! But this team, my team, my family, came for me! You knew they would kill me, and you didn't care! You marked me for death! You really want to know why I didn't tell you about my child, and my marriage?"

"Why?" He barely got out through his teeth. She took a deep breath, to calm herself, and leaned onto the table in front of her.

"You chase away everyone. Me, Ari, Tali-"

"Tali was killed! How dare you compare her!" He growled.

Ziva chuckled slightly. "She knew what kind of man you were. She told me she was thinking about running away right before she died." She lied she didn't want to give the opinion for Eli to find out his other daughter was alive. Tali had just gotten her normal life back. "But no one wants to be around you. Everyone hates you. Gibbs is more a father to me, then you ever were."

His temper now flared, and the back of his hand thrashed across her cheek. A kindly reminder of her childhood, and everything she didn't want. She grabbed a hold of her cheek, and stood, chuckling. She knew Tony had heard the slap because he was now trying to get in the room.

"I am not a little girl any more. Your hand doesn't scare me, but only reminds me of how much I don't need you in my life. How much you destroy and take. How much you only care about you, and your country, and not even the ones who love you. You will always be my father, and I will love you, but you have no place in my life." She walked over to the other side of the table.

"You are no child of mine, and I am ashamed that you bear the same last name. Enjoy your life with your ungodly husband, and your bastard child," he told her coldly. The words stung very deep, but she didn't dare show that emotion to him.

"I will love my life, with _my_ family," she told him with a forced smiled. He walked out angrily. Tony instant walked into the room.

"You okay?" He asked her, and she looked up from the ground she didn't realize she had been staring at. Her mouthed quivered, her instant indicator she was about to cry. She felt Tony's arms wrap around her tightly, and she buried herself into his chest crying heavily. When she pulled away Tony dried her cheek.

"I love you and Valencia so much," she got out.

"I know Ziva," he cooed, soothing her. "I know." He gave her another hug, before setting back off to work.


End file.
